


bowers gang stuff

by bloodbaths



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Polyamory, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, noncon, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodbaths/pseuds/bloodbaths
Summary: fluff, smut, disturbing stuff, and ect.headcanons, drabbles and small one-shots





	1. poly relationship x fem reader (all of them - nsfw)

**Author's Note:**

> putting all of my stuffs in here that i dont feel like writing as full shorts or stuff, so it’ll be short drabbles and headcanons <3 if you wanna request stuff my tumblr is hardestys (its better to be off anon so i can privately reply to you, if you feel more comfortable on anon though then each to their own but it wont be published.) 
> 
> i wont write your request if its gross or if i simply feel they wouldnt do it (i write them based off the novel’s personalities and the 2017’s personalities) 
> 
> if you do request, please be patient as i do take my time with writing stuff to get everything the way i like and to make it enjoyable. nonetheless, i hope you enjoy <3
> 
> ****** BIG TRIGGER WARNING***** they’re are disturbing and slightly uncomfortable situations in some of these, so if you are easily triggered and get uncomfortable easy, this isnt for you.

 

Henry:

* is the most public with you, mainly because he’s possessive and to make sure the rest of the gang knows he’s in charge  
* is probably the most jealous  
* wasn’t originally okay with the idea of sharing you, until you begged him and he obliged  
* constantly has to have his hands on you  
* when it comes to group sex, he goes first always. simply because he hates the taste of the others on you  
* he rarely goes down on you, you have to be alone and he has to be in a soft mood  
* when he does, it’s rapid and he holds you down. you’re told to sit still or he’ll stop. he purposely overstimulates you so you suffer  
* he likes when you blow him in front of the gang, especially when he face fucks you  
* he fingers you everywhere. the movies, at school, the library, he’ll even give up the front seat to finger fuck you until you’re crying. vic watches and palms himself through his pants  
* when you are crying, patrick cooes at you with fake sympathy in a mocking tone. vic’s hand is pretty much down his pants at this point, and belch keeps looking at you in the mirror  
* isnt romantic at all. though he does try  
* he makes you cry the most out of all of them. simply because he’ll treat you nice the night before, eating you out kindly and rubbing your clit softly. you’ll moan loudly and grab his hair in a needy way. he’ll call you names like “baby, and angel” all while. the next day, he’ll act cold and distant which kills you  
* he sneaks into your room after getting into a fight with butch or after getting hit, late at night. your parents are asleep and you’re dozing off. until he removes his clothes and slides in, you greet him with open arms. he tells you he loves you as he falls asleep

 

Victor: 

* is okay with sharing you, him and patrick have an on-going joke of you being the gang’s doll  
* he gets himself off when others are having their way with you  
* is the nicest when it comes to sex  
* isn’t that into being public as much as henry is  
* takes you on the most dates, next to belch  
* finds any reason to touch you. appropriately and inappropriately on dates  
* isn’t into fingering, just puts his hand down your panties and rubs your clit slowly until you cum a couple of times  
* prefers going down on you rather you on him  
* spends his time eating you out, using his tongue to make you ache  
* he takes this time for everything, he isn’t when inside you, or when eating you out. it drives you crazy  
* you spend the majority of your time at his house  
* he likes looking at stars with you, and tells you that he adores you (scared to tell you that he loves you because of henry)

 

Patrick: 

* will only be public because he likes fucking with henry’s head  
* will feed henry ideas about you wanting him the most and how henry is boring you  
* will hold you down and won’t move inside you unless you tell him that he’s a much better fuck than any of the other guys  
* wants you to call him daddy and sir a lot  
* likes to spank you, sometimes even lightly smacks you during sex. he really just likes inflicting pain  
* makes you cry for fun. after, he’ll finger you while you cry and laugh at how sensitive you are  
* calls you doll, pet and slut  
* has a fantasy of locking you in his basement and never letting you out so no one else has you  
* trusts you enough to show you his fridge, but he knows you’re too scared of him to tell anyways  
* you’re aware of his hobby, and he’s even made you watch him hurt a bird. but after he washes his hands and gets you icecream from a diner. but he fucks you hard in the bathroom and licks your tears up  
* he hates dates and feeling mushy inside  
* he’s gotten the idea that you might actually be real and it haunts him a lot  
* never has said he loves you, but tells you he hasn’t seriously hurt you so that should be enough. you take what you can get

 

Belch: 

* absolutely adores you  
* can’t get enough of you  
* will eat you out for as long as you can handle or want  
* when you go driving, he has to have his hand on your thigh. you being you, you slowly inch his hand up yourself and use hand to rub yourself through the light fabric of what you have on  
* when he parks at a empty lot or a deserted area of derry, you unbuckle him and blow him for an hour. he has to pull you off him so he could catch his breath  
* when you have sex, its needy and desperate. you ride him and he holds your back  
* he calls you baby, angel, sweetheart and love  
* kisses your bruises (even if he’s already kissed them before) and asks if you’re okay  
* helps you at school stuff, rewards you with candy and kisses  
* the best to watch movies with, hes warm and brings blankets  
* he tells you that he loves you constantly and that makes up for the other’s slight mistreatment of you


	2. poly relationship x fem reader (henry bowers - nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here’s the poly relationship but how the reader would be with them separately 
> 
> > henry and patrick get in a fight while hanging in the woods, patrick tells henry that you think he’s boring and want patrick the most which causes him to storm off, and you to go after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, due to 4 others (that ive seen) and myself being the only source of bowers gang content atm [i assume when IT comes out later this year much more people will be back for a while] im gnna try my best to write more of them + stranger things bc its also coming back. 
> 
> be patient with me im trying to get content out without it looking funky. 🌟

the fire was your favorite thing about hanging in the woods. it gave light to a rather dark and unsettling part of derry. you were sat on belch’s lap, his arm around your waist. your head rested in your palms as you watched the fire, belch admiring you. it felt perfect. vic was close by, drinking something from his red cup and watching the fire too. soft 80s music played from belch’s radio inside his trans am. 

henry’s voice startled you as you heared patrick’s voice ring too. 

“no you fucking bitch.” henry spat, “you tryna’ get fucking hit?” 

patrick’s laugh bubbled from his throat, “depends. do i get to hit back?”

“what the fuck is going on you idiots?” belch asked, noticing you shift uncomfortably. 

“oh i was just telling bowers about how she doesn’t care about him and thinks he’s tiring to take care of. she’s also tired of his mistreatment and bullshit.” patrick laughed. 

you felt a peng of betrayal. you told that to patrick in private when you were upset. he promised to not say anything. henry looked at you with hurt, and you glanced at him with begging eyes. 

henry shook his head and took off the opposite way. you released yourself from belch’s grasp and took off after him. 

“henry please.” you sobbed, he walked fast. to the point of you having to slowly jog after him, “baby i love you please, please talk to me.” 

he immediately stopped and looked at you, tears in his eyes, “tell me he’s lying then. that you didn’t say that.”

you shook your head and whimperd, “i can’t lie to you, we said no lying that’s how this all ..... works.” 

“did you mean it?” 

you shook your head rapidly and fell to your knees, your hands gripping his waist, “i love you. you henry. i love and care for you, the others are just ...... add ons please.” 

henry’s tears stopped and he seemed to think a little. he watched you burry your head into his stomach and he began to pet your hair. this went on for a while, your sobs filling the silence.

then he spoke up, “i should end this.” 

you looked up at him like a child who begged for forgiveness. 

“i should end all of this. go back to it just being us huh?” henry began in a degrading tone. you know where his mind was headed, “go back to me being the only one fucking you. no more belch, no more victor, and especially no more patrick. which is sad, i know how much you seem to enjoy your time with that psycho.” 

your grip on him began to tighten, you felt your stomach hurt and tried to ignore the ache between your legs. 

“would you like that? me taking it away from them? taking it away from you? why do you deserve to get your brains fucked by my friends if you don’t even respect me?” he asked, he gripped your hair and forced eye contact, “speak.”

“i didn’t mean it. i was upset. you blew me off and i got so upset that i didn’t mean to say anything at all, i love you. i love you so much hen-“

henry shoved two fingers into your mouth aggressively. he brought them in and out, making you suck them without a choice in the matter. you were glad for the attention, the ache between your legs was at its highest. he watched you as he pumped the fingers in your mouth. you felt him get hard against your chest, and you knew you had to prove that you did really love him. no matter how good the others were. 

“henry, henry.” you said against his fingers, “p-please i want you.” 

“me? you want me? no patrick? ‘cause he’s right over there .... i can go get him for you baby.” henry cooed. it was a game, you knew this. answer wrong and you’d not only lose him, but the others.

“no. no i want you. j-just you.” you began rubbing your thighs together, the ache becoming unbearable. 

henry removed his fingers, smiling he dropped down and brought them under your dress. rubbing against your fabric, he watched your face distort in pleasure. he pressed harder through the fabric and smiled wickedly at your reactions. you bit your lip and began humping against his fingers. 

“so desperate huh?” henry asked, “soooo needy hm?” 

you nodded and whined, “touch me please. pleasepleasepleasepleasejusttouchmehenrypleasepleaseplease.” 

he laughed and stopped. he took both hands and pulled your panties down, he took his two fingers and sucked them for a minute. smiling at you again, he stuck them inside of you. without warning, he began to pump fast and roughly. you couldn’t help but moan loudly as you fell back onto your elbows, trying your hardest to stay at least upright. 

henry placed his thumb above your clit, and began to pump harder, “you need me, ya’know. no one else would do the things i’ve done for you. ever. no one but me. you get that?” 

you nodded and rolled your eyes back. tears streamed down as you began to shake from henry’s fingers. 

“what would you even do without me? victors a bitch, belch is too shy and patrick couldn’t care less about you. me? i love you, even though i shouldn’t at all. say you’re useless without me.” henry demanded, slowing down and overall coming to a stop. 

“i’m nothing without you. nothing. absolutely nothing henry. please- oh fuck please i love you, i just want you, i dont even need them.” you pleaded. 

the last line did it for him and he removed his fingers. you whined, desperately craving any friction. instead, he undid his jeans and slid them to his knees. he pulled his hard cock out of his boxers and met at your entrance. 

“say please. now.” he growled, “beg for it, stupid.” 

you looked up at him, completely on your back now with your hands desperately touching your body up and down, “please i need you henry.” 

that was enough however, as he immediately pushed inside. a whimper left you as you put your head back and shut your eyes. he was pretty big and it always hurt. henry didn’t know soft sex, especially when he was angry. he pumped faster, placing his hands above both sides of your head. he kept eye contact with you, watching tears roll from your eyes. 

on instinct, he reached down and licked your tears. you were taken back by this action. only patrick licked your tears. you were now starting to understand what was happening. patrick and henry were fighting. over you. perhaps a normal person would’ve been worried about the two most mentally unstable people of their town, fighting over them. but the thought only made you ache between your legs more. you loved henry and you were convinced you had loved patrick too. yeah he was off and borderline all around crazy, but you were sure you loved him.

henry’s rough sex brought you from your thoughts. thinking you might not be paying attention, he took one hand from off the ground and placed it on your throat. henry wasn’t brushed up on how to choke properly, so your breath was just cut off. your vision began to get blurry as he pressed harder. when henry got mad or jealous or upset, he got violent. you had come to learn that this was most likely from butch. 

you could barely breath and he started to curse. 

“fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.” he moaned and pressed harder, “i love you stupid, don’t you see what you do to me?” 

you felt him release inside you, and his breath hitched. henry released the grip on your throat and crashed beside you. silence fell over the both of you, unless you counted the sound of you catching your breath. henry ran his fingers over you and cuddled into your neck. 

“did you cum?” he asked, he knew you didn’t and a pang of guilt rang in him. 

he laced his fingers down you, coming in contact with your core and rubbing your clit. he felt his cum leak from you, using his digits to spread it. 

“i’m sorry baby.” henry cooed, “i just hate when patrick thinks he’s better than me. i love you, you were mine first ..... y’know?” 

you nodded, unable to breath from the pain on your throat and with henry’s fingers now pumping into you fast. you tensed up and arched your back, cumming on his fingers. 

“you love me right?” henry asked, his eyes wild. he looked like if you said no, he’d murder you right there and then. 

you smiled and lifted yourself to kiss him. his fingers were still inside as you both deeply kissed one another, you put your hand on his face. you pulled back slightly, 

“of course i love you. i love only you.” you lied, but he couldn’t tell. you didn’t want the others taken from you, you loved them just as much as you loved henry.


	3. poly relationship x fem reader (victor criss - nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > spending the night at vic’s while his parents are home, he reveals how he feels about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow!!! 2 drabbles in one day who am i  
> (this might just be a series too bc !!! i love drama hehe and these stupid boys, ill have other drabbles not involving the poly plotline so 💫💫)

the cartoon played on the tv as you giggled along with it. your head balanced on your hand, sprawled on vic’s lap. his hand was on your waist, running his thumb on your exposed skin. you felt safe, trying to block out the violent encounter with henry in the woods only days before. 

in vic’s arms, you knew you were safe. he would never let anything bad happen to you ever. you felt him shift uncomfortably, bringing you from your thoughts,

“i can get off?” you offered sitting up. 

“nah. nah, you’re okay it’s just-“ victor started, “somethings been bugging me for the longest......” 

you unproped your elbow and layed flat in his lap, looking up at him. you took your hand and ran your fingers along his hairline and down his face, comforting him to open up. 

“this thing we all have going on ..... will you end up picking someone or will you just go back with henry?” he asked, refusing to make eye-contact. 

“i dunno.” you said in an innocent tune, you hadn’t really thought that through, “does it matter? can’t we just enjoy this?” 

he still didn’t make eye contact, “i guess.” 

you sat up and scooted back onto his lap. wrapping your arms around his neck, you lean in and kiss his neck, “tell me what you’re thinking, i can fix it i’m sure.” 

victor caught your lips instead and grinded you against his lap which earned a moan from you. 

you pulled away and frowned at him, “what about honesty? remember the rules.” 

“i don’t care about rules ..... you know that.” victor said, attempting to rekiss you. 

you fully pulled away, “then there’s no reason to fuck right?” 

victor grabbed you and pinned you under him, “who says i have to respect your wishes?” 

you giggled, “can’t you just tell me what you’re thinking?” 

“i like you is all. like a lot. more than fucking, more than dates. i like you. probably before henry did. i think he caught onto my feelings for you and went after you.” victor glanced into your eyes, you both held contact as it hit you. 

this wasn’t going to end well at all. henry loved you, victor had feelings, belch’s were probably growing and patrick wanted to own only you. you hadn’t noticed victor’s kisses starting to get lower, he shifted his body down until his kisses rimmed the top of your shorts.

“i like you. when this is over, would you consider it just being us?” he asked, looking up at you. 

you began to feel an ache between your legs as he teased with kisses. 

“you know henry would never allow that. he’s obsessed with me.” you breathed, moving your hips up, “besides, i was his first.” 

victor pulled your shorts down, kissing your thighs and licked the edge of your panties, “you can tell him how you feel..” 

“about you, and belch, and patrick? i like you all so much ..... so muc- vic please just do it!” you whined and he obliged. 

victor stuck his tongue inside you and rested two fingers on your clit. he didn’t move them and you reached your hand down there. using his fingers, you rubbed your clit and arched your back, moaning in complete pleasure. he continued this until you came, basically screaming his name. 

“victor.” you say in a small voice. 

he brings his head up and rests it on your stomach, “baby?” 

“i love you. i’m sorry if everything is so ... hard. i love you all, each in a different way. it sounds, stupid but i do. i think ..... i love you and henry the most.” you ramble, “you both make me feel so safe, i just want to be with you both for longer, even if belch and patrick aren’t involved.” 

victor processed this. he lightly stroked your stomach and kissed it, “i love you too baby.”

“is that okay?” your voice is small and low. 

“what is?” 

“if i just want you and henry. like is that wrong?” you wondered if it was. 

victor’s face signaled that he was thinking of an appropriate answer. you loved patrick and belch, at least you think you did. patrick fucked you hard enough to not make you think about anything. and belch was so caring, it almost felt wrong to break it off or tell him anything. 

you put your hands through victor’s hair, bringing him back to reality. he rubbed his head against your stomach and smiled. you know that these moments were pure. where it was just you two. nobody else, pure bliss.


End file.
